The present invention relates to a natural antibacterial waterproof composition for soil and wood and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a natural antibacterial waterproof composition for soil and wood and a method for manufacturing the same wherein the composition comprises only natural materials in such a manner as to be applied to soil walls, soil bricks, wood and the like.
As buildings in recent residential environments have been highly developed, cement, concrete, steel frames, and cement adhesives are used rampantly, and in case of closed type buildings for increasing heating efficiencies, a quality of indoor air becomes bad to cause strong alkaline virulence factors of cement and gas and dust harmful to human bodies. Due to harmful gas emitted from the wallpaper bonded by adhesives, further, dwellers have suffered from environmental diseases like atopy, sick building syndrome and so on.
Accordingly, there is a growing interest in eco-friendly construction materials, and especially, an interest in ocher, soil walls and soil bricks used for building traditional houses in a domestic housing culture grows more and more.
Soil is easily obtained around and also one of construction materials leading traditional housing culture. A soil house does not cause any specific pollution during the construction process and is recycled to nature when thrown away. Accordingly, soil is one of excellent eco-friendly construction materials.
However, the construction material made of soil is weak for heavy rain, heavy snow, and torrential rains. Further, the soil is weak for solidity to often cause separation, and dust is easily generated from the soil. As a result, it is hard to make the soil brick or wall only with pure soil.
So as to remove the disadvantages of the soil, accordingly, a soil wall or brick is made by using cement, plaster and inorganic adhesives as a binder, but if the binder is used, advantageous functions of soil such as ventilation, humidity control, antibacterial force and deodorizing become disappear.
Alternatively, a waterproof agent is applied to the soil brick or wall, and the waterproof agent is made of a synthetic rubber resin, thus undesirably losing ventilating capability and humidity control force of soil. Further, the adhesion becomes drastically weak as time is passed, and the soil is easily separated from the soil brick or wall, thus making the waterproofing performance suddenly deteriorated.
So as to over the above-mentioned problems, accordingly, there has been proposed Korean Patent Gazette No. 2003-77473 entitled ‘multi-purposed and multi-functional coating composition’, wherein the coating composition includes oil and fat components such as perilla oil, tung oil, pine oil and the like, rosin, and turpentine, thus providing excellent waterproofing, water repellency, anti-coloring, mildew resistance, anti-corrosion, and insect repellency. However, if the coating composition is applied to a soil brick or wall, waterproofing performance is a little exerted, but sufficient antibacterial and insecticidal effects are not provided. Further, the waterproofing performance is exhibited during a short period of time, and if the composition is applied to an outdoor wall, the surface of the outdoor wall may be collapsed due to rainwater after a given period of time is passed.
On the other hand, there has been proposed Korean Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-0117309 entitled ‘natural waterproof composition for soil wall or wood’, wherein the composition comprises vegetable oil, rosin, and turpentine, thus improving waterproofing performance, but it does not have any insecticidal effects.